Por um futuro melhor
by doggyhow
Summary: O quão longe você iria para salvar uma pessoa importante para você? daria sua vida? pois Sonic não ligava se teria que dar sua vida, ou a de toda humanidade.


Antes de começarmos a historia, gostaria de esclarecer algumas coisas, todas as teorias apresentadas na historia a seguir, são baseadas na incrível historia de John Titor, o suposto viajante do tempo que nos visitou em 2001, postando suas teorias no famigerado 4chan. Quem estiver interessado em ver sua historia, com apenas alguns cliques no Google, pode se encontrar a historia completa. Essa historia também faz algumas referencias com o anime: Steins Gate e a serie de filmes Efeito Borboleta, esses que também são baseado na teoria de viagem do tempo de John Titor. Sem mais delongas vamos á historia:

**Prólogo: um Presente Ruim.**

Local: Seaside Hill – 20 de setembro de 2013 – 15:35

Aquela Batalha já estava durando Horas, Eggman dessa vez havia criado uma maquina realmente boa, Sonic, com a ajuda de Shadow e Knuckles tentavam de varias formas encontrar o ponto fraco daquela gigantesca geringonça, mas estavam tendo dificuldades. Para piorar Cream e Amy tinham sido capturadas por Eggman e estavam dentro do monstro de metal por esse motivo eles tinham que tomar muito cuidado.

A maquina era bem peculiar, tinha uma broca bastante objetiva na frente, já que o objetivo de Eggman dessa vez era assaltar uma mina de metal, na parte traseira a maquina contava com um escudo magnético que se enfraquecia as vezes para que a maquina pudesse expulsar seus detritos, canhões de lazer estavam espalhados pela traseira da maquina, protegendo o reator de força que parecia ser a única parte desprotegida.

- Sonic! Você só vai ter uma chance, Knuckles e eu iremos atacar diretamente o escudo magnético e iremos te dizer a hora certa de atacar o reator, já que você é o mais rápido daqui terá mais chances de ter sucesso. – disse shadow enquanto se protegiam dos disparos atrás de uma pedra

- Shadow, a forma de vida suprema, admitindo que eu sou mais rápido que ele? - disse sonic debochando da situação.

- Não é hora para isso seu idiota, apenas siga o plano.

- Shadow, não seremos atingidos pelos lasers diretamente?

- sim, algum problema para você senhor durão? Pegue aqui, são escudos magneticos de defesa temporários, um presentinho da ARK.

Shadow deu o escudo para knuckles e então botaram o plano em execução. Knuckles e shadow, protegidos pelo escudo atacaram diretamente o escudo da maquina mostrando seu contorno a cada ataque, e em poucos segundos o escudo se desfez para a liberação de detritos.

- SONIC AGORA! – Gritou em coro Knuckles e Shadow

No mesmo momento com a velocidade incrível do spin dash do Sonic o reator foi atingido, criando uma explosão que destruiu toda a traseira da maquina revelando a cabine do eggman onde Amy e Cream juntas de eggman estavam.

- SEU OURIÇO MALDITO! – Disse eggman agarrando as duas garotas e apontando-lhes uma arma na cabeça.

- Você é tão sujo eggman! Um cientista que diz querer conquistar o mundo ameaçando duas meninas inocentes! Solte-as - disse Shadow.

- Alguns sacrifícios são necessários para tornar esse mundo perfeito! Agora nem mais um passo, ou estouro os miolos delas.

- Eggman...você só esqueceu de um pequeno detalhe. – disse shadow de uma forma confiante

- O que? – perguntou Eggman de forma desafiadora

- Eu sou a forma de vida suprema! - Disse Shadow imediatamente aparecendo ao seu lado e chutando sua arma para longe

Em Seguida, Sonic Acerta uma bela voadora em seu estomago fazendo com que o mesmo voasse para longe e soltasse as garotas.

As meninas se soltaram das amarras cibernéticas e todos foram ao seu encontro

- Sonic! Eu estava com tanto medo! Mas você me salvou! Eu te amo! – disse Amy quase que ao mesmo momento abraçando com muita força seu amado ouriço azul

- Amy... não consigo... respirar! – disse ele tentado separá-la de si

Todos festejavam a vitoria de seu jeito, mal sabiam eles que Eggman observava tudo e devagar se aproximava da arma que havia sido jogada no chão

- esse ouriço...sempre destruindo os meus planos, todos esses anos, ele deveria... desaparecer... – Disse Eggman com a arma na mão, mirando em seguida na direção de Sonic.

- MORRA SEU OURIÇO MALDITO! – gritou Eggman disparando sua arma logo em seguida.

O tiro seguiu a trajetória perfeita em direção á sonic, e ainda assim não atingiu seu alvo, porem atingiu outro...Amy jogou-se na frente de Sonic fazendo com que a bala atingisse em cheio o seu peito

Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo, as mãos dele, sujas com o sangue de uma das pessoas mais importantes de sua vida, o corpo dela perdendo as forças em cima do dele, seus olhos perdendo o brilho, de uma forma repentina e cruel. Não, aquilo era apenas um pesadelo e logo ele iria acordar, aquela terrível cena parecia se passar cada vez mais devagar. Seus lábios diziam as suas ultimas palavras, enquanto o sangue dela manchava seus espinhos de vermelho.

- eu te amo... Sonic – disse ela fechando seus olhos para que os mesmos não se abrissem mais em seu leito de morte, inerte em cima do colo de sonic

. . .

**Local: laboratório do Tails – dia 22 de Setembro de 2013 – 08:20**

Sonic abriu seus olhos, viu-se deitado em uma cama no laboratório de Tails, era estranho pois ele quase nunca dormia no laboratório de seu amigo, se assustou ao lembrar da cena que havia acabado de rever em sua mente

- AMY! – Gritou Sonic correndo em direção ao quarto de Tails. – Não pode ser verdade, não pode ser verdade! – repetiu ele em sua mente varias e varias vezes

Ao chegar ao quarto de Tails, abruptamente ele abriu a porta. o mesmo estava usando sapatos pretos e usava óculos escuros segurando um buquê de rosas brancas...

- Tails... O... O que aconteceu... – disse Sonic de cabeça baixa sentindo lagrimas surgindo em seus olhos

- Sonic...Você sabe... mas...eu entendo sua paranóia... – disse tails com uma voz muito chorosa

- O QUE ACONTECEU TAILS! – disse Sonic agarrando os ombros de seu amigo

- A Amy... Morreu!


End file.
